ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pino
Pino is one of the main characters of Ergo Proxy. A high-end Companion-type AutoReiv, she originally belonged to Raul Creed and his wife. After becoming infected by the Cogito Virus, Pino joined Vincent Law and became his companion on their journey. Biography Pino (short for Pinocchio) was purchased by Raul Creed and his wife as a replacement for a real child they did not have enough social privileges to be awarded (children in Romdeau are created in a lab and only a few of the upper echelon citizens can get one). However, when Ergo Proxy starts, Raul Creed has been promoted high enough and the couple is awarded a baby. This makes Pino redundant and no longer wanted, at least by Raul Creed's wife. Vincent Law is called upon to examine Pino due to a claim by the mother that Pino is corrupted with the Cogito Virus. Vincent sees the new baby carriage and recognizes that Creed's wife is looking for an excuse to return Pino for a refund and instead buy a "housekeeper AutoReiv that can also provide for educational and and development needs". Creed's wife becomes defensive and angry when Vincent says he cannot authorize a return on a non-infected AutoReiv – but Vincent does not back down despite the threats of the wife using her husband's new authority against Vincent. Shortly after that scene, Pino is accompanying Ms. Creed and the baby at a shopping mall. A maddened Monad, desperately trying to reunite with Ergo Proxy, races through the same shopping center, with many collateral deaths of Romdeau citizens a consequence. Ms. Creed is killed, the baby stroller rolls down an escalator and the baby is killed, and Pino becomes infected by the Cogito Virus. She wanders with a new awareness of being a child until she joins up with Vincent Law. Character Arc Pino's journey through the story line of Ergo Proxy is very similar to the story of Pinocchio – with Vincent Law taking the form of a very different Jiminy Cricket. Raul Creed can be assumed to be Gepetto since his last scene in the series is picking up one of Pino's drawings of their family and he smiles paternally, as if accepting that she became his true daughter (unique art being one of the hallmarks of a human as well and a skill that Pino learns later in the series, since she could only copy someone else's drawings outside the dome early in the series). Personality Appearing no older than a five- or six-year-old child, Pino is characterized by her insatiable curiosity, innocence and occasionally stubborn temperament. Pino's endearing personality allows her to win the sympathy and friendship of several characters, both human and AutoReiv; in the case of the former, her display of qualities under the influence of the Cogito Virus leads some to assume she is a human child. Within moments of meeting Vincent Law, she quickly befriends him and accompanies him on his travels. Arguably, her willingness to so easily trust him may stem from his kindly and seemingly benevolent nature reminding her of her father figure, Raul. As she starts to experience the world outside the dome she grows to connect more with the human world an it emotions. She learns to feel sadness and grief in episode Recall/Twilight and Return Home/Homecoming where both Quinn and her son die when Romdeau attacks the Commune. With time she becomes less aloof to humans emotion and begins to feel more, thus helping her become a real child. Further more, Pino is the only character that remains a true symbol of innocence through-out the series. With tragedy and hardship surrounding Vincent's journey, Pino helps to be a counter balance to the tone of the series with her happiness and often child-like personality often in the face death. Even after being able to feel emotions such as sadness she still remains adamant in her beliefs of wrong and right, and she is still often quick to trust other characters. She often likes to draw with crayons and play with her melodica. She is constantly seen wearing a pink bunny suitDespite being referred to as a bunny suit, it resembles a corgi suit(ears and tail shape) more. that may help reinforce her role as 'white rabbit'. Initially, Pino clashes with Re-L on several occasions, due to the latter's aloof demeanor, lack of tolerance towards Pino's childish antics, and wariness of the Cogito Virus. However, Pino eventually comes to view Re-L as she does Vincent -a dear friend and protector. She is particularly fond of the piano and is exceptionally well at it. It may be assumed that Raul, who also plays exceptionally well, taught her how to play when she lived in the Creed family or she learn by watching him. Trivia * The scene in the mall with the baby stroller is taken directly from the 1925 Russian propaganda film The Battleship Potemkin - in which a mother is killed by Imperial Czarist soldiers in a town square and her baby stroller rolls down steps in the middle of the fighting. This metaphor is likely paralleling the Proxies as being the power of the domes but not caring/being emotionally connected with their people (who then die as a result of that apathy). * Before she was infected by the Cogito virus, her hair was a brown-ocher color and she wore a long dark dress. After the infection her hair turns a purple-blue color and she wears a green jumper suit and pink bunny suit. * In the Japanese dub, Pino often refers to herself in the third person and refers to Re-l as "Re-l Re-l." * Throughout the series Pino develops human artistic talents from music to drawing, and she learns to create rather than imitate. That is her journey from machine to human - her Pinocchio journey. Also, her name, Pino, is an abbreviated version of Pinocchio. *Re-L notes in Dead Calm (Busy Doing Nothing) that, while AutoReivs are ambidextrous, Pino has developed a tendency for being left-handed(probably from copying Vincent's actions for so long). References Category:AutoReivs Category:Characters Category:Females